Insane Ed!
by detective ban
Summary: Ed is special! He is insane! Come see Ed as he becomes chosen! R&R I'm doing this insane fic to get rid of my writers block.


Just because I am insane and bored I decided to type an utterly insane story to try and get over my writers block! I'm not even gonna spell check! –goes to evil lair and settles down in front of the TV and watches your faces as you read the story and then starts eating cookies- Fun!

Ebil Author's note: Based off my leaf green version only with… a_ few_ twists

* * *

A boy walks around a town. He looks down and notices his shoe is untied. He bends down to tie it but realizes he is still walking and trips. As he is getting up something falls out of the sky and hits him on the head!

"THE SKY IS FALLING!" He yelled insanely and people who were just really stupid stared at him… stupid like.

He looked at the piece of sky that had fallen on his head. It was a pokeball! He opened it by bashing it against a wall! He was so smart and he knew it! He was so proud of himself he turned away as a pokemon burst out of it and ran home to tell his mommy!

The mew stared after him and sweatdrops. "Dumbass," He says and floats away to find Ash Ketchup the retard mary-sue so he could mooch pie off of him.

The boy flings open the door of his home and runs to flop on a couch. It wasn't familiar but it was home! Suddenly old people started yelling at him!

"Get out you retard! This is the retirement home!" Yelled an old man holding a glass with rotten teeth in it.

The boy ran out and went to his real home, then got kicked out by a bunch of bullies five years younger than him!

"Stay out of the orphanage you retard!" They yelled at him, throwing bottles and unmentionables at him.

"Where is my home?" The boy cried out feeling lost. Then he realized that he was standing in front of it!

His mother came running out the door and hugged him.

"Oh little boy who I have raised for 10 years yet never named, I was so worried for the 15 minutes you were gone!" She sobbed out.

"I have one question for you though, mother." He told her seriously.

"What boy-yet-to-be-named?"

"I want to know who my father is."

They both turned around and saw Giovanni the retard Team Rocket leader standing in front of them!

"Boy-yet-to-be-named, I am your father!" He roared dramatically!

Boy-yet-to-be-named dropped to his knees and cried in anguish! Then he ran back to the buildings where the sky had fallen on his head and grabbed the pokeball that was there and ran out to route 1!

He threw it at the first thing he saw which happened to be retard Ash Ketchup!

"Yo, retard! Why did you throw that ball at me? Whats your name kid?" He called in his threatening-yet-I-want-to-make-friends-with-every-other-retard-I-meet-voice.

"I thought you were an evil tentacle monster that was going to eat me!" Boy-to-be-named-yelled. "And my mother calls me special, but I don't know who Ed is!" Newly-dubbed-Ed continued.

"Oh, ok!" Ash Ketchup said as he walked off to do other retarded things.

So Ed walked along and threw his pokeball at other things; Retards, rocks, retards, man eating tentacle monsters, and more retards! He was having so much fun on a journey of his own!

He walked and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked. AND WALKED! Finally as he walked across water, he finally stopped and looked down.

"OH-EM-GEE!" Ed yelled! "I am a god! I can walk on water!"

Rayquaza appeared in front of him. "Yes yas he walked across water, he finally stopped and looked down.

"OH-EM-GEE!" Ed yelled! "I am a god! I can walk on water!"

Rayquaza appeared in front of him. "Yes you can. You are my chosen. You can do anything!"

So Ed threw his pokeball at Rayquaza and let him out again.

"I'm Ed! Nice to meet you! I'm going to call you Ed!" Ed said, then returned Rayquaza.

"He said I could do anything!" The chosen retard yelled! So he went home and cooked macaroni and cheese and lived happily ever after with Ed the Rayquaza.

* * *

-Falls over laughing- ok, this may not be funny to you, but it is my version of the show! That's what goes on the screen for me! 


End file.
